Oil Tycoon
Oil Tycoon is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Tycoon finds oil and two certain theives plan to take some of the wealth for themselves. Roles Starring *Tycoon *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Fyre *Burnt *The Mole *Billy, Willy, and Milly *Fatty Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Tycoon and The Mole drive to a location in the prairies to begin the development of a new building. The Mole sticks his shovel into the ground, causing oil to burst out of the hole. Dollar signs appear in Tycoon's eyes, as he knows he has hit the jackpot. Meanwhile, Willy and his two siblings have a barbecue. Fatty is seen tied up over a fire and struggles to get out. Feeling hungry, Billy reaches for a sausage on the grill, only for Willy to smack his hand with a spatula. Milly samples the sausage and causes Billy and Willy to attack her for a bite. Back at what is now an oil mine, cars drive off with oil tanks while Tycoon counts the large amount of money he has earned. Fyre and Burnt have been hired to help The Mole pump the oil into the tanks. Lifty and Shifty spot this in the distance and are immediately consumed by the cash the oil could bring in. Watching from behind a bush, Shifty thinks of an idea. Tycoon, Fyre, Burnt, and the Mole are seen celebrating their successful new business. During the commotion, Lifty and Shifty pump up all the oil into a large truck and drive off. Burnt prepares to pump more oil but discovers they have run out. Tycoon spots Lifty and Shifty driving away with the oil and sends Burnt and Fyre to get them. The Mole and Tycoon try to find more oil in the meantime. Lifty and Shifty start to get hungry so they stop in front of Willy's trailer. The raccoons raid the barbecue and Willy tries firing his gun at the thieves, making a hole in the truck and causing the oil to leak. Fatty finally unties himself and tries to run away, with flaming feet and Billy chasing after him. Fatty steps in a puddle of oil and the fire spreads. Billy takes a bite out of the burning pig, only to set his mouth and head on fire. Lifty, Shifty, and Milly fight over a string of sausages until Willy shoots Shifty. Lifty falls on the puddle of oil and gets set aflame. An injured Shifty runs into the truck to get away, and Willy fires at him. Making more holes in the truck's tank, more oil leaks. Shifty runs over Milly and Willy and then slides out of control from the oil. Burnt and Fyre are still driving in the opposite direction. They see the flaming truck and scream. The vehicles then collide and cause a firey explosion. Tycoon cries over his ruined business and The Mole tries comforting him. Just then, drops of oil from the crash begin raining on them. Tycoon jumps for joy and holds out a bucket, until sparking flames start hitting him. A sausage Shifty stole from the barbecue lands next to the Mole, and he happily eats it. Moral "Oil and water don't get along." Deaths #Fatty, Billy, and Lifty burn to death. #Milly and Willy are run over by the truck. #Fyre, Burnt, and Shifty die in the explosion. #Tycoon is hit by flames and burns. Trivia *Despite several previous appearances, this is Tycoon's first starring role. *This marks the second time Billy, Willy, and Milly try to eat another character. They first tried to eat Superspeed and Howdy in Carnage Country. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes